


It's a Super Life

by PseudonymUnknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymUnknown/pseuds/PseudonymUnknown
Summary: Random storylines following 5x13 "It's a Super Life" - the one where Kara tells Lena early-on (ignoring Agent Liberty and Leviathan storyline).
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“I didn’t come here to make friends” 

“I wanna show you something” Kara said confidently, squaring her shoulders.  
“Listen I’m really busy, so, if we can just-”. Kara shot out of the balcony doors, soaring above National City. Lena spun round in her chair, open-mouthed, staring at the woman who had just flown out of her office.

“It’s you...Kara Danvers is Supergirl” Lena said, astonished. “I can’t believe I was fooled by a pair of glasses.” “Don’t worry – a lot of people are” Kara breathed out, relieved at Lena’s reaction. “Oh God, I have to recall all of those alien detection devices as they clearly don’t work” Lena blurted out, a huge smile plastered on her face. “You’re not angry?” Kara asked, a hesitant smile on her face. “No, it’s incredible – you’re incredible” Lena replied. “But why are you trusting me with such a big secret, you barely even know me...” Lena wondered. “Because I know that what you want, more than anything, is to do good.” Kara said with certainty. “I know it’s hard for you to trust people, but, I need you to know now – without a doubt – I trust you”. Kara took a breath, “My cousin, your brother, they got it wrong. Imagine what we could do together, a Luthor and a Super, working together as a team.” Lena grinned, “If we were partners, we could change the world.” The two each extended out an arm, grasping the other’s hand tightly in a warm handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

### Kara

###  Kara was working late at CATCO, finishing off the last parts of her report on the fundraiser for the local animal shelter. Shutting the lid of her laptop, she slid her bag off of the back of her desk chair, preparing to leave the office. Before leaving the building, she dropped her article on Cat’s desk. “Goodnight, Cat.” She bid farewell to her boss. “Have a good evening.” Cat said, eyes focused on the stack of papers to proof-read before tomorrow’s edition. Cat was always the last to leave the office.   
  
Standing in the elevator, Kara tapped her foot. I should bring potstickers for tonight, Kara thought. Her stomach grumbled in agreement and she let out a small chuckle. Pulling out her mobile, Kara sent a quick text to Lena, “Don’t forget: game night at 7!”. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.   
  
Kara walked quickly through National City’s streets, excited to return home for game night. Ominously, a street lamp began to flicker and her gaze drifted upwards. The bulb flashed once more and then gave out completely. The street was plunged into darkness and Kara felt an unease in her chest. Sensing something behind her, she turned around and a the familiar glow. _I hate Kryptonite _, Kara thought angrily. Preparing for a fight, she raised her voice and shouted, “I know you’re out there. Come and get me.” Deciding that whoever it was knew her identity, Kara stepped towards the bright green.  
  
Stepping forth from the shadows, Metallo revealed himself. “I thought you died in the explosion.” Metallo sneered, “Lillian and Lex were able to piece my heart back together, using technology developed by CADMUS.” Metallo placed a hand on his chest and a Kryptonite beam shot out, hitting Kara in the shoulder. Spinning from the attack, Kara crashed into a nearby wall and felt her vision blurring. _Why is this Kryptonite so powerful? _Kara thought. As if he could her her thoughts, Metallo spoke, “Lex was able to upgrade my core; now you’re no match for me”. A fist suddenly appeared in front of Kara’s eyes, and her vision faded to black.____

_____ _

### Alex

_____ _

###  Sitting at Kara’s table with a bottle of scotch, Alex bounced her knees restlessly. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was now 7.15, and Kara was still not home. “Kara said she’d be here at 7” Lena said, “Do you think something has happened to her?”. Alex pulled out her phone, Kara had not contacted her. “No word from her, J’onn – Can you fly over the city and see if you can find her?”. Nodding his head, J’onn stepped out of the loft and launched into the night sky. “I’m going too.” M’gann followed J’onn.   
  
After a few anxious minutes of waiting, J’onn and M’gann re-entered the loft. “We couldn’t find Kara, but we did find some shards of Kryptonite a short walk from CATCO”. Processing this information, Lena spoke, “I can run a radiation scan of the city, see if I can find a trail or whoever is behind this.” Alex nodded, “Sam, Nia, Brainy and I’ll go to the DEO and see what we can do from there.” Winn agreed to stay behind and look after Ruby.   
  
Although it was 7 in the evening, the DEO was busy. Fiddling with a radiation scanner on the central table, Lena sighed. “I can’t seem to find a trail for this Kryptonite signature. In fact, I haven’t ever seen it before.” Alex was puzzled, how could a new variation of Kryptonite be in National City? “Lex must’ve done this. The sequencing for this variation is too similar to Metallo’s Kryptonite heart.” Lena decided. “I’ve analysed the signature and there’s a 98% chance that the Kryptonite found came from this location”, Brainy said, pointing at the widescreen. Lena recognised the co-ordinates, “That’s an old Cadmus facility; at the edge of the Mojave desert.” Holstering her Martian gun, Alex prepared for the mission. “Let’s go get her.” 

_____ _

### Kara

_____ _

###  Kara had a pounding headache and her muscles ached. _I haven’t felt this bad since Reign threw me off of that building _, Kara thought. Gritting her teeth, she opened her eyes and saw the source of her discomfort. The bars of her cell were coated with a thick layer of Kryptonite, impossible for her to bend or break. She heard the echo of distant footsteps, becoming closer with every second that passed. Kara shuffled up to the back of her cell, attempting to get as far away as possible from whoever was approaching.  
  
“So this is the girl of steel? Pretty pathetic”, smirked the man. Kara recognised the voice, “You’re Lex, Lena’s brother.” “And you’re Kara Danvers, reporter for CATCO.” Kara swallowed nervously, “How do you know my identity?”. “Do you think I’m stupid? As if I would ever be fooled by a pair of glasses and a ponytail.” Lex laughed, almost offended. “What do you want with me?” Kara demanded, mustering up as much courage and bravado as possible. “You’re going to help me become super.”   
  
Around an hour or so later, two henchmen opened up Kara’s cell and slapped some Kryptonite handcuffs on her. She was marched down a series of corridors, reminiscent of the old DEO base. Despite being underground, the facility was well-lit, and had an almost clinical feel to it. The henchmen stopped, and one placed a hand on the scanner next to a set of double doors. The scanner lit up green and the doors opened to reveal an operating room.   
  
The operating room had desks covered in beakers, different Kryptonite compounds, and coded notes. They must be Lex’s, Kara thought. In the centre of the room, a modified gurney sat. It had thick leather cuffs and a red light lamp attached to it, casting a deep red glow – red sunlight. A selection of tools and torture implements sat on a table next to the gurney, ready for Lex’s experiments.   
  
Kara was strapped to the table by Lex’s henchmen, unable to escape. Lex entered the room, pulling on some surgical gloves and had a smirk plastered on his face. “Time to find out what makes your DNA so special.” Kara shuddered and closed her eyes.__

_____ _


End file.
